


Persuasion

by Fionavar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionavar/pseuds/Fionavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem suggesting an alternate character interpretation of Anders. Probably not something his fans will enjoy reading - but I enjoyed writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not for those who are fans of Anders, although I am not seriously advocating this as an explanation of his character and his actions. I just think it'd be much more interesting game (and a more enjoyable character!) if it were so.

I have always been good

at subtle manipulation

of magical energies

 

and of people.

 

Poor me, poor mage

misunderstood,

abused, imprisoned

within a templar-barred cage.

 

It's easy to play the victim.

 

I spin my spells

with a charming tongue

like my stories. Not lies

 

I insist they are not lies

even if they are

deceptive.

 

Blood magic is not the only way

to control

your puppets.

 

I had a captive

audience within the Tower

templars, mages, people

absolutely predictable

and so

boring.

 

I left, sought out others

to play with. Hawke had potential

like the power, and the tension

in the blood-carved city

of chains.

 

I made him

mine, fought a gentle war

of soft touches and longing eyes.

He'd lost too much

to be suspicious

to see me coming.

 

I curve myself

around him in the quiet night

listen to his breathing

and dream

of the peaceful Chantry in flames,

the mages silenced, like the templars,

blood on white stone.

 

I will call these deaths

martyrdoms, this violence

necessary

for the cause.

 

Perhaps I will believe it.

I know Hawke

will, as he always does.

 

I had forgotten how satisfying

it is to take

a lover

and turn him into a pawn.

 

Hawke will help me

I'll leave him

no choice.


End file.
